Knowledge is Power
by neopyro
Summary: Please read this one! I love it...The world as we know it is gone, what's left is split in two. The surviving Death Eaters, and the remnants of Hogwarts. When Hogwarts is forgotten, how will the Death Eaters react if they hear of it's existance? post hogw
1. Default Chapter

A/n: I know that I am greatly altering the world, it's power structure, and all that are within it in this fic. Therefore, you will probably get confused about things since I rarely go into much detail. If you are confused, there are many ways to ask, and I will help answer your question. Waynepucaol.com if you wish to email me, or you can AIM me at neopyro000. Though I'd prefer if you asked your questions in a review. Thanks.  
  
Knowledge is Power Prologue  
  
Four Hundred and twenty years ago, the side of good lost. Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter retreated, along with all that remained of the side of good. Albus Dumbledore cast the Fidelius Charm on Hogwarts Castle, and named Harry the secret keeper. Harry Potter was turned to stone by a special enchantment, and he would return to a human state when the side of good needed him most. Since Harry was still alive, in a sense, Hogwarts castle was safe.  
  
Albus Dumbledore started the tradition of pouring one's magical energies into Harry when they thought their time to die was near.  
  
The world was essentially divided, though quite unevenly. Hogwarts castle and Hogsmeade with it's population of two hundred, and the outside world, with it's population of one thousand.  
  
Thus the great Muggle wars began. There was no doubt the Dark Wizards fought dirtily. Poisoned water supplies, Imperius curses, natural disasters, and Giants wiped about 98% of all Muggles off the face of the earth. The Muggles began to fight amongst themselves, and finally formed small hunter/gatherer societies. Their old heritage of TV, radio and air conditioning forgotten.  
  
Naturally, everyone outside of Hogwarts had to be pure-blooded. All children who were found to be Squibs, were killed and never mentioned again. Voldemort was named king and all followed his rule.  
  
His castle, the fortress of Azkaban, he ordered to be filled with books. Every book someone found, had to go to Azkaban. Over the next century, books were slowly brought to Azkaban, with a reward of ten galleons per book.  
  
Gradually, the outside world forgot things. First they became history, then stories, then legends, and finally, completely forgotten.  
  
The Slytherin bloodline (Which had been renamed "the purest line") was obviously the governing body. They ruled Azkaban, and had access to all the books. Nobody else was allowed to touch any book that was older than three hundred years. Everyone in the purest line had to have two male heirs. It didn't matter at all if they had eleven daughters, the sons were the only ones who could inherit the throne.  
  
The wizarding population slowly grew, and spread throughout most of Europe. And finally, four hundred years after Hogwarts disappearance, the Wizarding population reached one million. (Not including those at Hogwarts.)  
  
Also, slowly, the world healed itself. Dams collapsed allowing water to flow freely once more, stone and asphalt cracked allowing grass to grow freely, and air pollution drifted down to nothing.  
  
Animals bred and flourished. Trees grew and bloomed. The global temparture returned to where it was supposed to be, and the polar ice caps stopped melting. All the years and years of Muggle damage was getting swept from the earth.  
  
After four centuries, there was barely any evidence at all that Muggles had flourished so.  
  
Maps and globes were put inside Azkaban as well, leaving the wizarding population clueless to the world's geography. And with Muggles reverting to the stone age hunter/gatherer techniques, nobody went around writing more maps.  
  
Hogwarts castle was also quite populated, with a population of 100,000 inside the grounds of Hogwarts, they were really suffering from overpopulation. Thankfully, there was enough food to go around.  
  
Harry Potter had so many people's magical energy inside of him that, many were afraid that his body would give out were he to rise again. Thus the practice of pouring one's strength into Harry was outlawed. Nobody objected.  
  
All who lived inside the walls of Hogwarts knew that outside the wall, there was danger. So none were allowed to leave.  
  
Coincidentally, Hogwarts is where our story starts. With Benedict Weasley, the illegetimate great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great grandson, of Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley. 


	2. Chapter one

Knowledge is Power

Chapter one

Benedict Weasley walked down the long winding road towards his house in Hogsmeade. It wasn't that late, and he really didn't need to go home for at least another hour or so, but he'd heard that the Finnigan brothers were planning some sort of prank to pull on him. Heading home was most likely the wisest course of action and he was happy to take it.

Benedict wasn't exactly the biggest kid his age. In fact, he was nowhere near close. He was about 4'6" and really skinny, he was small, even for an eleven year old. Not exactly the kind of person who could stand up to the Finnigan triplets. All three of the Finnigans had broken the five foot mark, and easily weighed fifty pounds more than him. What's worse is that they were very clever. Any prank they pulled was bound to be good. Or bad, depending on your point of view.

"Hey Benji! Where ya going?" a voice called from behind him. One of the Finnigans. Probably Jack.

"Away. Mom wants me home early." Benedict lied. He knew nobody would want to cross his mother. She was quite intimidating.

"Away so quick you forgot your wand?" Another Finnigan asked him, standing in the path ahead of him. Benedict thought it was Manfred. But all the Finnigans look so much alike that one could hardly tell them apart. Manfred held Benedict's wand in his hand. They probably picked it from his pocket. Wands were easy to take from people's pockets, since the top is usually sticking out.

Benedict played along. "Oh. Thanks for bringing it back. It'd kind of suck without it."

The third Finnigan came in from his left. This would be Monty. "But what if we don't want to give it back? What if we want you to earn it back. Maybe by going and getting it from somewhere. Like the other side of the wall..."

"Give it back Finnigan!" he shouted

"Not a chance." Manfred replied

"But, if you get it from over the wall, we'll take a wizard's oath never to bother you again." Jack added

"And we'll let you be our friend. We might even show you some of the school's secret passages." Monty finished

"But if you don't go after it, and you chicken out, then we'll transfigure you into what you truly are... A chicken!" Jack put in

"So what do you say Benji? You in?" Monty asked.

"I'm in." Benedict said with a glare. He had no intention of climbing the wall. He was hoping to grab the wand back before they threw it. He knew e was faster than all three Finnigans put together, so if he got the wand, he was home free.

"That a boy." Monty said coming over to him and grabbing hold of Benedict's left arm.

"This is just to keep you from cheating." Jack told him as he grabbed his other arm. The two boys guided him off the path about fifty feet to the nearest segment of wall. (A gigantic wall surrounded Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Nobody ever ventured to the other side, because all the dark wizards lived there.)

With a grin, Manfred threw the wand. It sailed cleanly over the wall. Benedict's hopes dropped. Wands were expensive. His mom would kill him.

Unless... Benedict grinned as Monty and Jack let go of him. There was no reason why he couldn't go get the wand. It wouldn't be far from the wall...

Benedict walked up to the wall, Got sturdy hand and foot holds and started to climb. He could practically hear the sound of the Finnigan's eyes widening. He reached the top, swung his legs over, and disappeared over the other side.

He almost reached the bottom, when his grip slipped, causing him to fall the rest of the way down. He landed directly on top of a boy about his age. Benedict hoped it wasn't a dark wizard...

END

A/n: three points to anyone who figures out how I named the Finnigan triplets. Hint: think of using ways to shorten the names. I.e Benjemin = Ben.


End file.
